


a verb in perfect view

by orphan_account



Series: nonbinary roy [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bisexual Panic, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Roy Mustang, Other, They Are Gay And In Love, bc he deserves it, bi jean havoc, hinting at nb roy, nb roy mustang, yes there will be more roy in skirts content i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: today, roy was in an unusually bad mood, and this was saying something.
Relationships: Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang
Series: nonbinary roy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924996
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	a verb in perfect view

**Author's Note:**

> jean has a crisis over roy being gorgeous because it's what he deserves !!!! also nb roy,,,, good yes
> 
> title from "movement" by hozier!

today, roy was in an unusually bad mood, and this was saying something.

normally, he was at least some degree of friendly (if a bit tired) and had a wry smile to pass around. maybe a quick jab at the bags under your eyes, the stubble on your chin. he poked and prodded just enough to tease, but not enough to let it slip that he truly had a sense of humor, buried deep under the military uniform (that by now, may have fused to his skin). coffee was poured, groans slipped from his teeth, a yawn might have peeked its way over his tongue. he wasn’t amicable, but he wasn’t rude. 

but this morning was different. there were no sarcastic grins or sharp greetings. no jokes or grins or even a steely glare. roy slipped into the office silently, head down, eyes dark. a long trench coat drenched the colonel in thick black fabric, a coat almost too warm for the early october breeze. he nodded abruptly to everyone who spoke to him, not a single word escaping through those tightly-pressed lips. roy was an empty shell, a ghost passing through a clamouring crowd. either he was severely hungover, or he was upset about something. 

(jean wasn’t too excited about either prospect.)

but roy was his boyfriend, and like it or not, it was his job to make sure everything was alright. it would be like pulling teeth from an orange tree to get roy to say anything, but he was still going to try. even if it meant hiding behind a desk while roy tried to shoot him for daring to try and talk about “feelings” (which sadly, would not be a surprising end to the day). he’d talk to roy when he took a break for lunch, and maybe things would’ve smoothed over by then. if not, jean could always try and coax it out of him. he did have a… gentle touch, when it came to these things.

so he waited. and waited. and then waited some more. riza passed him in the halls and shot him a somber look. it didn’t seem that roy’s mood had dissipated. it did seem, however, that the pit in jean’s stomach had grown. but it was no matter. things would be fine. his lunch break was in… five minutes. he pulled out a cigarette and lit it, hoping the sweet smoke would wash away his fears. but they didn’t, of course. because why would anything be that simple?

what if i’m overstepping? what if roy’s mad at me? we’ve only really been dating for three weeks, and maybe i should let him deal with this on his own? he probably won’t mind, right? 

jean’s eyes flicked to the clock on the wall in front of him, cutting off the threads of anxieties, his brain tissue spinning a delicate web among his synapses. it was 12:30. he had time to kill, and a boyfriend to talk to. he briefly considered scribbling out a quick will and testament on the documents he was supposed to be reading, but roy would kill him twice if he caught jean fucking with important paperwork. so, into the lion’s den it was.

with a still-burning cigarette carefully balanced against his lips, he knocked on roy’s door once. “hey, it’s jean!” 

he heard rustling behind the door, but no answer. so, he opened it.

the cigarette fell to the ground. 

roy stood at his desk, one arm into the sleeve of his coat. his face was a vicious red, cheeks stained such a deep shade that havoc thought he was wearing makeup. to be honest, it suited him, jean thought somewhat dreamily, before snapping back to the moment at hand. because roy’s exquisite cheekbones and wondrous hair were not the main attractions here. it was what he was wearing.

from the waist up, roy looked normal. just a simple white undershirt, stretching slightly over the breadth of his pectorals. the material thinned over his broad shoulders and looked to be speckled with… was that paint? it was immaterial. jean loosely thought he was focusing on everything else, solely because it was just too much. it, being the skirt roy was wearing.

it was a simple cut, a gentle dark green color reminiscent of sun-dappled leaves and moss in the moonlight. it complimented the warm brown of roy’s eyes. and the cut was gorgeous as well. a high, cinched waist, and a loose ruffle to the fabric. it danced around roy’s calves, and jean thought that if he were to die right here, he’d die a happy man.

“i’m sorry,” roy said roughly. “you weren’t supposed to see anything.”

jean could barely breathe. “oh. i’m, uh, i’m sorry for intruding.”

“don’t mention this to anyone,” he said, his coat now fully on, covering the dazzling green skirt. roy sat down at his desk, apparently trying to ignore the brilliant blazing of his cheeks. “go back to work, why don’t you?”

jean shuddered nervously, then spoke. “you look beautiful.”

roy’s eyes flicked up to meet his, cold and harsh and a little bit sad. “ha ha, funny joke. now go.”

“i mean it,” jean said, taking a step closer. “i know this is a new thing- but, when i say you took my goddamn breath away, i mean it. you’re gorgeous. you should, uh, wear skirts more often.”

roy smiled softly. “you think?”

“oh, hell yeah,” jean said with a grin, taking a seat on roy’s desk. “think you can take an early lunch?”

roy’s eyebrows furrowed. “why would i-”

“here’s why,” jean said with a grin woven into the tune of his voice, and pressed a kiss to roy’s cheek.

he could feel roy melt, all the tension and worry evaporating like morning dew.

“i think i can do that,” roy said after a moment.

needless to say, the cigarette was forgotten for quite some time.

**Author's Note:**

> anyway the ending was sloppy, my apologies, but i wrote this at 2 am, so cut me a bit of slack?


End file.
